When All is Said and Done
by Elric the White Wolf
Summary: A look at the long relationship between Tommy and Kim, with a little music from ABBA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of this stuff. Power Rangers belongs to Disney and ABBA belongs to whoever it belongs to that's not me.

Rating: T, I swear some it's fun.

Tommy set his boombox down on the small blanket he had set up on the beach, don't want to get sand on it, he thought to himself. He put his workout tape into the tape deck of the box and pressed play, and a moment later AC/DC spilled out of the speakers. Tommy moved into his first position and began his katas. As he moved through the motions of his workout, his thoughts turned to last week and his fiasco with the Rangers. His time as Rita's evil Ranger weighed heavily on his soul, that was part of the reason he liked to workout here on the beach, all the better to avoid the gang at the Youth Center in the mornings. As the tape ran down he finished the last of the katas. Tommy re-tied his headband and flipped the tape over to its second side. As the steady stream of Guns and Roses began to play, Tommy started the shadow boxing portion of his workout.

Kim finished her stretching and began her early morning run. She liked running this early, not only because it was cooler, but because it gave her time to think about some of the stuff going on in her life. This morning her thoughts centered on a certain longhaired Green Ranger. She couldn't keep her thoughts off of Tommy, hell she admitted to herself, most times she couldn't keep her eyes off Tommy. She ran through downtown, and as she did her thoughts turned to the events of last week and the violence her team had suffered at the hands of the man who was now her crush. Quick as she could, she forced her mind away from those thoughts, and thought instead about the past week and the quick flirting glances she had shot Tommy's way, and all of the short conversations she had tried to start with him, only to have him rebuff her. She was running down by the water and wondering why she hadn't seen him at the Youth Center in the mornings this week, when she heard the last strains of a Queen song drifting up from the beach. She thought about running right past it and on to home, but she gave in to her curiosity and turned her run towards the sand. She was surprised when she saw that it was Tommy, at least I finally figured out where he's been in the mornings thought Kim. She heard another song start, so she decided to wait until it was over to interrupt him.

Tommy finished off his shadow boxing and grabbed his water bottle as he sat on the sand. His thoughts turned, as they had every morning this week to the pettite brunette that took up most of his time. He thought about all of the glances she had given him this week when she thought he wasn't looking, and all of the conversations that she had tried to start that he cut off before they could get around to the topic he was afraid of. "What's her game?" he asked himself, right before the song he had added to his tape this morning began to play. He listened to the opening chords and began to sing along as the vocals started. I'm so glad there's nobody around to hear me sing this, he thought to himself as he sang.

I've seen you twice, in a short time  
Only a week since we started  
It seems to me, for every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted

I was an impossible case  
No-one ever could reach me  
But I think I can see in your face  
There's a lot you can teach me  
So I wanna know..

What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a curious child, beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know..

The name of the game

I have no friends, no-one to see  
And I am never invited  
Now I am here, talking to you  
No wonder I get excited

Your smile, and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know..

What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot, what's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know  
I'm a curious child, beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you, would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know..  
Oh yes I wanna know..

The name of the game  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot  
What's the name of the game?  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice)  
But it means a lot, what's the name of the game?  
(I was an impossible case)  
Does it mean anything to you?  
(But I think I can see in your face)  
That it means a lot

(fade)

As the song ended, he heard someone laughing behind him, and when he turned around, to his utter mortifiaction, he saw Kimberly, the very person he was singing about, standing there laughing at him. "What the hell Kim, sneaking up on a guy when he's working out, kind of rude huh?" he asked her.

Kim quickly stopped laughing, "Sorry Tommy, but a guy like you singing ABBA to yourself on a deserted beach, even if it's kind of sweet that you're doing it, it's still sort of funny. Besides, if I ever want anything from you ever again, all I have to do is threaten to tell everyone you've ever met about this. I mean can you imagine what Jason would asy if he heard about it?" she asked.

He grabbed Kim's arms, and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there, but instead he sunk to his knees and stared up at her with fear in his eyes. " Whatever you do Kim, whatever, please don't tell anyone about this," he begged.

For a moment, Kim looked at him and loved the look of abject terror on his face, but something in those eyes of his softened her resolve, " How could I say no to those wonderful little brown puppy dog eyes of yours? Of course I won't, Tommy," she answered.

He got to his feet, his hands still clutched about her arms not that she minded, and he looked at her a moment before talking, "Thanks Kim, I can't imagaine.. wait a minute you think me listening to ABBA is sweet?"

"Of course it is you lunkhead! I love ABBA. You'd learn this kind of thing if you came and hung out with us every once in a while. Everybody has been asking where you've been, how you are, and that kind of thing," she told him, gently pulling his hands off her arms and taking them in her own.

Tommy looked down at their hands, and for a moment he thought about leaving but instead he asked Kim a question, "You guys actually want me to come down and hang out? You're not all pissed about the damn Green Ranger thing?"

"No Tommy. We know that the whole Green Ranger thing wasn't your fault. We'd love to see you at the Youth Center. Tell you what, grab a shower and meet me there huh?" she asked him, letting his hands drop.

Tommy thought about it for a moment, and realized that he finally wanted his self pity period to be over, "You got it Kim, I'll see you there in twenty minutes 'K?" he told her. Without waiting for an answer he grabbed his blanket and his boombox and ran off.

"Which, knowing you, means we'll see you in thirty," she said to herself, as she started running home to get her own shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, Power Rangers is Disney's and ABBA belongs to I believe itself.

Rating: T, but just for swearing.

Tommy sat down in a chair next to Jason, "Bro, you have got to help me out here," he told him.

The two were hanging out in the Youth Center after working out after class, when Tommy asked for Jason's help, the Red Ranger turned to look at his friend of a couple of months before answering, "What's up Tommy, you look kind of desperate?"

"You know that I'm taking Kim to the dance this weekend right?" Tommy paused as Jason nodded, "Well I want to do something special for her there, but I have no clue what to do. You've known her forever Jase what do I do?"

"Bro, this is a side of Kim that I've never really had a reason to think about for as long as I've known her. I think you may be on your own for this one. Just think about something that makes her happy and try to work with that," Jason told him.

Tommy rolled his eyes before answering, "That's a big help Jase, I could never have figured that out without you."

"I'm going to take that statement at face value, completely ignoring the latent sarcasm," Jase said, before laughing. "Listen man, I've got to run, but I hope you figure out what to do for her," Jason said, as he got up and left.

Tommy sat for a few more minutes, trying to puzzle out a decent surprise for Kim. He ran through a half a dozen different plans in his mind, just as quickly shooting them all down. He was wondering what plan number seven would be when he saw Zack leaving the Youth Center locker rooms and heading for the door. "Hey Zack man wait up," Tommy called, as a brilliant idea hit him.

"Yo Tommy, what's up?" Zack asked, as the long haired former Green Ranger caught up to him.

"You're Dj-ing the dance next week right?" Tommy asked and Zack nodded, "Well then my Mastadonian friend, I have a favor to ask," Tommy told him, as the two walked out of the Youth Center.

* * *

Jason, Trini, and Billy stood in a group by the DJ station at the dance. Inside the booth, Zack had been serving up good music for two solid hours and the gang had been watching Tommy and Kim all evening. "You know, I think those two may be made for each other," Jason said to no one in particular, as he watched the two of them dancing close to each other.

Trini looked at Jason like he was crazy before she answered, "Are you nuts Jason? This is their first date, and as much as I'm hoping it works out between them, it's not like you can tell they're soulmates after one dance."

"I would be forced to agree with Trini on this subject. A single moment in time is highly unlikely to provide the necessary statistical data to draw that conclusion," Billy chimed in, confusing Jason just a little.

"I guess so, I just think it's going to be good for both of them, that's all," Jason said, turning his eyes back to his best friend and his little sister. "I guess Tommy never thought up a decent surprise for her, that's a shame," Jason mumbled, mostly to himself.

Trini caught the words that the Red Ranger had intended only for himself. "What are you talking about Jase?" she asked.

"Tommy was talking to me a few days ago about coming up with a good surprise for Kim. You know, something special for her to remember the night by. And I guess that he couldn't come up with anything," Jason told her.

"Maybe he's come up with something that we just haven't seen yet, or don't get to see," Trini reasoned.

"I suppose that's true, I hadn't thought about it that way," Jason said. His eyes turned once more to the dancing couple. As he watched the two, Tommy's eyes turned to Zack in the DJ booth, and he nodded once. Jason quickly turned to look back at Zack, who was in the process of changing the music. "What the hell was that Zack?" Jason asked.

"That, Mr. Leader, was Tommy's surprise," Zack said, as he pressed the play button.

* * *

"Are you having a good time Kim?" Tommy asked. He had been nervous all night, but now that the time to put his plan into action was here, he was steady as a rock.

"It's been wonderful Tommy, this is the best dance I've ever been to," she told him. She hadn't known what to expect from Tommy tonight, but even so he outperformed all of her expectations. She was hoping that he had something special planned for the end of the night, but she knew he didn't have to do anything else for her to have a good time.

Tommy looked down at the beautiful brunette in his arms, and realized that she was lost in her own thoughts, even as they danced. This is it he thought to himself, and he quickly looked over at the DJ booth holding Zack. He saw the other Rangers standing there talking, but he ignored them and quickly got Zack's attention. When the Ranger turned DJ was looking Tommy nodded at him, signaling Zack to put Tommy's surprise into action. As the music began he leaned down and put his his lips near Kim's ear. As the vocals started he began singing very softly.

You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Digin' the dancing queen

Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king

Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat  
From the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Digin' the dancing queen

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance

You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat  
From the tambourine, oh yeah

You can dance, you can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
Digin' the dancing queen  
Digin' the dancing queen

As the song wound down Tommy straightened up, and Kim craned her neck to look him in the face, "Tommy that was amazing, I love that song. How in the world did you arrange for that to be the last song?" she asked, absolutely shocked, but loving his surprise.

"It helps when the DJ is one of the guys that convinced me to ask you out in the first place. I'm glad you liked the song Kim, Zack told me it was one of your favorites," he told her, revealing his secret.

"It was absolutely perfect Tommy, except for one thing," she said.

"What wasn't right Kim, I thought it was perfect. Damnit! I knew I would screw something up!" Tommy began to rant.

"You didn't screw up Tommy, it's just that the song says anybody could be that guy and that's wrong. I have the guy I want to dance with in my arms already," Kim informed the nervous ex-Ranger.

Tommy looked down at Kim and her upturned face and whispered a single word, "Good." He slowly moved his own face down to meet hers, and Tommy and Kim shared their second kiss, a long and glorious one that was the perfect end to an amazing night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the premise. All Power Rangers stuff is Disney's and ABBA's stuff is their own

Rating: T for the swearing.

Tommy grunted with effort as he shot punch after punch at the bag. Rather than taking away some of his anger, each punch made him angrier still as he recalled his recent humiliation. No matter how hard he tried to forget, whenever he closed his eyes he could still hear Adam's voice reading Kimberly's words ..._I've found someone else ... like a brother to me... perfect except that I'm hurting you... you'd really like him._ Every one of those phrases left a fresh wound on Tommy's heart each time he remembered them. In the background the phone began to ring and Tommy ended his bag routine with a flying spin kick that ripped the bag from it's chain. Tommy quickly wipped the sweat from his ear and picked up the phone, "Yeah?" he asked, desultorily.

"Time for your four o'clock phone call Mr. Oliver," came the voice on the other end.

"Damn it Jase, I don't need you calling me everyday just to check up on me. Yes, I'm still leading the Rangers. No, I haven't done anything stupid like fly to Florida to beat the hell out the guy that Kim's with. There, duty finished. Now go get some sleep, it has to be like two in the morning there," Tommy said, his anger hiding the small flash of joy that he felt at Jason's daily call.

"First off, you're the one who called me three days ago in the middle of the night, blubbering like a wreck. Second off, you might as well be my damn brother Tommy and I'm worried about you. You have a tendancy to take things too hard, and I wanted to make sure you were still doing okay. Third off, why the hell haven't you flown, or at least teleported, to Florida. Maybe not to beat the hell out of some guy, but at least to confront Kim?" Jason asked.

"Blubbering wreck?" Tommy countered, annoyance in his voice.

"I'm just telling the truth. I'm not saying that you don't have a good damn reason, but yes you were a blubbering wreck. Now, answer the question," Jason said, neatly avoiding Tommy's attempt to change the subject.

Tommy sat down on the basement stairs and hung his head a moment before answering, "Why haven't I flown to Florida, Jase? Because I don't trust myself to not beat the shit out of the guy and I don't think I can face myself if I do that, and I know I sure as hell can't face Kim if I do that," Tommy explained quietly, finally facing the rage that had been boiling in his heart for the last three days.

"Was that the quiet voice of revelation I heard?" Jason asked, realizing that Tommy may have made his way past his first hurdle on the road to making the obvious choice.

"Yeah man, it was. Thanks for pushing Jase, I may not have made it otherwise," Tommy said.

"Hey man, I may not be a Yellow, but I can play team confessor as well as any of them," Jason joked. From there the two shared small talk about the new Zeo team, Jason's experiences in Switzerland, and the budding relationship of Trini & Zack. After another twenty minutes Tommy hung up the phone, a smile on his face. As much crap as I talk, it's still nice to hear from Jase every once in a while, thought Tommy. He stood up, looked over at the punching bag that he had dropped to floor, decided to fix it later, and went to take a shower.

The next afternoon six teenagers, five active rangers and their technical advisor, gathered in Tommy's basement/gymnasium. It was one of the few rare days that Mondo had decided to take a break, so the six were hanging out without the threat of evil interrupting. Five of them were having great fun, and Kat noticed that they had even managed to get Tommy to come out of his shell a little, when Tommy's father came down to see how everyone was doing. That, thought Kat is when everything went to hell, although in fairness to Tommy's dad, he didn't know. Unfortunately for the kids, Tommy's dad asked an innocuous question about Kim, not having been told that she had broken up with his son. This made Tommy lock up again, and he's been this way for the last half an hour thought Kat, there has to be something I can do to help him. She was about to try and pull Tommy back into the conversation, when she noticed him pulling a guitar case out from the corner. "I didn't know that you could play guitar Tommy," Kat said.

"Uh yeah, not much, but she was teaching me before she left," Tommy mumbled, as he pulled the guitar out of it's case and drew the strap over his shoulder.

"Sweet dude, going to play a little rock and roll for us?" Rocky asked, trying to brighten Tommy's day.

Tommy ignored his question as his fingers began to slowly pick out some cords, growing faster as he gained confidence. Rocky looked as though he were about to ask another question, but Tanya clamped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything. After a few minutes he began to play a song that left all of his friends in tears, remembering the good times between him and Kimberly.

The summer air was soft and warm  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
Did it's best to please us  
And strolling down the Elysee  
We had a drink in each cafe  
And I  
I talked of politics, philosophy and you  
Smiled like Mona Lisa  
We had our chance  
It was a fine and true romance

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain

We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the power rangers  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand

Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play

And now you have yourself a man  
a gymnastics fan, that is so grand  
And his name is Harry  
How dull it seems  
Is he the hero of your dreams?

I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain  
I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand  
Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
We were living for the day, worries far away...

(_fade)_

As Tommy stopped, his teamates looked at each other thinking: Holy crap, he's good. The next moment they all realized though that his black mood probably wasn't going to lift overnight, no matter how much they tried to help. He had loved Kimberly, still did in fact and the only thing that could help him now was time. "Hey, great song man, I didn't know you could play that well," Adam said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Affirmative old friend," Billy added.

Tommy looked at them a moment, before mumbling his thanks. He set his guitar aside and walked over to a small toolbox in the corner. Picking up a hammer, he walked over to a shelf on the wall and picked up a picture of Kim. "Whoa T, I know you're mad dude, but smashing a picture of Kim is not going to help," Rocky said, running over to grab Tommy's arm.

"Huh, Rocko, what are you doing?" Tommy asked, just now noticing him.

"He's trying to stop you from hitting that picture of Kim with the hammer Tommy," Kat told him.

"What? Hitting a picture of Kim? Have you guys gone insane? I was just moving it to get at this," he told them, holding up a small, old fashioned piggy bank.

"What do you need a piggy bank for Tommy?" Tanya asked.

Tommy turned to look at his friends, before smashing the bank and pulling out the hefty wad of cash that lay within. Tommy counted the money he had saved for the last several months, money he had sweat for, money he had worked his butt off for, all saved so that he could visit Kim. "Because guys, I'm going to Florida."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Obviously I own none of the copyrighted material in this story, absolutely none of it!

Rating: T, as usual I curse.

Tommy sat back in his plane seat, recalling the phone call he shared, not with Jason as was his wont, but with Trini a few hours ago. "Am I doing the right thing Tri?" he had asked her, while packing his bag for what he hoped would be a long stay in Florida to work things out with Kim.

"Tommy, what the two of you shared was something special, something beyond the normal highschool date & drop. You need to go fight for what you believe in. In short, yes I think this is the right thing for you to be doing," the former yellow answered. She was tired sure, it was the middle of the night in Switzerland, but if her words could help Tommy and Kim get back together then exhaustion was worth it.

"Thanks Trini, yellows are the best," Tommy said, with a small smile on his face, as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Even though I know you don't mean it, thanks Tommy," she told him, after she finished laughing.

"What do you mean, I don't mean it?" Tommy asked her, a playful hurt tone in his voice.

"Everyone knows that you're a pink kind of guy T. Now go win your pink back, fearless leader," Trini commanded, in between yawns.

"I will Trini, but only if you go get some some sleep," Tommy returned. The two had said their goodbyes and Tommy had made his way to the Angel Grove airport. Which brings me back here, he thought to himself, scared out of my mind and angry as hell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land at Miami Dade International, so if you could please ensure that all tables are locked in their upright positions, all seats are upright as well, and all seatbelts are fastened. Thank you," came a voice over the P.A. Tommy complied with the directions and a few minutes later was standing in front of the baggage claim. He had grabbed his suitcase and was waiting for his guitar, when he felt someone siddle up next to him.

"What's up bro?" Tommy heard a voice ask.

Tommy turned to look at the speaker and for a moment stared in numb shock at the voice's source. A moment later he found his voice, "Jase? What are you doing here bro?" he asked.

Jason grabbed Tommy in a hug, not a stiff man hug, but a real hug shared by brothers. "I needed to get away from Switzerland man. It really wasn't at all what I was expecting, I was starting to feel like a weird third wheel between Tri and Zack, and I was missing home. I figured I would hop a flight and be here to support you with the whole Kim thing, and then we can head back west together," Jason told him, as he reached out to snag Tommy's guitar case.

Tommy shook his head one more time in amazement, his best friend was home and showdown with Kim or no showdown with Kim, he was going to revel in that fact for at least a few minutes. "That sounds great bro, but I don't know how long I'm going to be staying," he told Jason.

"Whatever man, I've got an open ended ticket so we can leave whenever, now let's hit the hotel and then you can go out and look up Kim," Jason said, as he picked up his own bags, and handed the guitar to Tommy.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tommy left the room that he and Jason were sharing at a small motel not far from Kim's gym. After stopping at a nearby cafe for a cup of coffee, Tommy walked over to the gym, and took up a position outside, with his guitar in his hands. He waited outside for about twenty minutes, until Kim came walking out the doors. He looked at her in her leotard and jacket, she looks just the same as she ever did, he thought. Before she noticed him, he walked up to her, "Hello Kim," he said.

"To- Tommy, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked, totally flabergasted. She had been looking forward to unwinding from a nasty training session with, her new boyfriend Harry, but apparently that was not to be.

"I just wanted to check up on you and what's his name," Tommy said, angrily.

"His name is Harry, Tommy," she informed him, before turning to leave.

"Listen Kim, I just wanted to talk about what happened with us. Please, I have something I want to tell you," he began, but Kim cut him off.

"You want to know what happened with us? Distance seperated us, and Harry came along when I needed someone most. You were never there for me, not your fault I know, but still. Sorry Tommy, it really is over," she said, with finality.

She turned and had walked half a block before Tommy shouted after her, "I still love you Kim." She stopped dead in her tracks, looked back to Tommy, and eventually made her way back to him. She stopped in front of him, and motioned for him to continue with what he had been saying. "I still love you Beautiful, and I always will," Tommy declared. He unslung his guitar from his shoulder and quietly began to play a song that he had taken the last several days to master.

Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

You seem so far away though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love, it used to be so good

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
S. O. S.  
And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
S. O. S.  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on?

As he finished he turned back to Kim, and was shocked to see tears in her eyes, "What's wrong Kim?" he asked her, reaching out to comfort her, only to be hurt when she drew away from him.

"I can't deal with this right now Tommy, please can we talk later?" she begged, as she tried once more to walk away.

Tommy reached out to grab her wrist, but a hand slapped his own away, "I bleieve that the lady doesn't want to be bothered," came a voice from Tommy's right side.

Tommy looked over, and saw a man in a two piece gymnastics uniform, "Let me guess," Tommy began, "You would be Harry." The tall blonde man nodded his head, and was taken by surprise when Tommy hooked one of his legs and dropped him to the ground. In a flash Tommy's foot was resting on Harry's throat. "Give me one good reason not!" Tommy yelled at him, his worst fears realized as his rage flowed out of him uncontrolled.

"Tommy, no!" Kimberly barked. In an instant Tommy backed away from Harry, who stood up and looked from Kim to Tommy.

"This is the martial artist ex, isn't it babe?" he asked Kim, who nodded. "Okay, I can deal with this," he said, stepping up to Tommy and throwing a punch.

Kim realized just a moment too late what her boyfriend was trying to do. "Harry, don't!" she yelled, as she tried to grab his arm, but it was too late. Tommy caught Harry's arm in a circle block and without thinking broke his arm, using a move that he had used against hundreds of putties and dozens of monsters.

Harry hit the ground screaming in pain and Tommy stepped up to his prone form before speaking, "Oh come on man, I just broke your arm, it's not like I stabbed you or anything. Try to keep the pained screams to a minimum in front of women, makes you look weak," Tommy told Harry, in a conspiratorial just between us guys sort of way.

Kim bent down to check on Harry before turning to stare daggers at Tommy, " Are you telling me that you broke his arm on purpose?" Kim asked, as she helped Harry to his feet.

"Well, he struck me first Kim. What was I supposed to do, let him hit me?" Tommy asked.

"Leave Tommy, leave right now or I'll call the fucking police," Kim told him, deadly serious. "Let's get you to the hospital Harry, and we'll get it taken care of okay," Kim said. She continued to mumble supportive nothings to Harry as the two walked off.

Tommy was already regretting his angry outburst as he turned to walk back to the motel. I can't believe it, he thought to himself. After all my talks with Jason and Trini about controlling the anger, I went and fucking lost it the moment I met the guy. I screwed the pooch bad here, he thought as he continued walking to the motel, wondering out loud if he and Jason could get a flight home tomorrow.


End file.
